Victoria X Mistofelees Contest Entry
by MistoFan10
Summary: It has a happy ending, just a sad beggining. I wrote this in school one day when i was sad about something.


MistoXViki Contest Story

Victoira's POV

The white queen Victoria walked the Alleyway's behind the Junkyard. She liked taking walks, often. Sometimes Mistofelees would join her. Which would make her the happiest queen in the world! She heard Misto's voice.

"Listen Electra. Um, why don't we go for a walk." He said. Electra? Victoria thought. What is Electra doing with Mistofelees? Victoria thought again. She saw their shadows appear on the building wall so she hid behind a Dumpster. The next thing she saw broke her heart. Mistofelees and Electra were holding paws. Electra was smiling like mad, while Mistofelees just smiled a little. He looked like he was enjoying it. Then Electra jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Mistofelees laughed than continued to drag Electra down the alley. "I really need to tell you something!" He murmured. Electra nodded and followed. Victoria was now crying silently. She followed the couple until they came to an Oak Tree on the top of the hill by the Forest. Victoria jumped into a nearby tree to listen. But she didn't want to.

She ran to a tree at least 60 feet from them, then she collapsed by the tree trunk and cried.

She remembered the time she first fell for Misto.

" Hands touch, eye's meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy way. He could be thaat boy, but I'm not that giiirl." She sang

"Don't dream! Too far. Don't loose sight of, who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy! But I'm not that girl!

Every soo often, we long to steal, to land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in."

She could see Mistofelees smiling and dancing in front of Electra, but his face suddenly turned serious as he sat down in front of Electra.

"Blithe Smile, light limb. She who's winsome, she wins him. Ginger fur, with a gentle curl, that's the girl hee chose, and heaven knows, I'm not that giiirrrl."

Victoria stood up and faced the sky. The clouds hovered in the sky like birds.

"Don't wish, Don't start, wishing only wounds the heart! I wasn't born for the rose aaand pearl. There's a girl I know, he loves her soo, I'm not that giiirrrl." She finished the song to see Mistofelees walking towards her. While Electra simply walked away, she still looked happy though.

"What do you want?" Victoria almost chocked out the words. Mistofelees almost looked taken back. "Look, Victoria, it's not what you think! Yes, we were dating for maybe a week, but back there, I was breaking up with her!" Victoria still didn't look convinced.

"!" Mistofelees explained quickly. Victoria saw the love in Misto's eyes. She hugged him then felt a rain drop on her nose. She sneezed. "Come on, follow me." Mistofelees purred. He grabbed her paw and led her to the most dense part of the forest, and inside an old tree house that no one uses. They sat in front of each other

"Kiss me to fiercely, hold me too tight, I need help believing, your with me tonight." Victoria sang.

"My wildest dreamings, could not forseen me sitting beside you, with you wanting me, and just for this moment, as long as your mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed the border line!" She continued.

"And if it turns out, it's over to faast, I'll make every last moment laast! As long as your mine." Victoria lent in and kissed Mistofelees on the lips for just a couple of seconds.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing, through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen, under you spell, and somehow I'm finally seeing, the someone that needed to be found!" Mistofelees sang along.

"And just for this moment! As long as your mine! I wake up my body and make for lost time!" They both sang.

"And say there's no future, for us as a past!" Mistofelees sung.

"And I don't know, and I don't caaaaarrrreee!" They both said in song.

"Just for this moment! As long as your mine! Could be that you want to see how bright we shine! And that is just fiiine! Until it is thrrrooough. You know I'll be here holding you! As long as your mine." The two jellicles sang.

Mistofelees pulled Victoria in and kissed her head on. Victoria slowly broke away. "What is it? What's wrong?" Mistofelees asked. "It's, just, for the first time, I feel…. Wicked." Victoria smiled then continued to kiss Mistofelees. Even after all that Drama, it was worth it!

Please Comment!

Songs used

I'm not that girl: Wicked

As long as your mine: Wicked.

Anyway this is my contest entry! Please comment! I loves comments!


End file.
